Christmas Party
by Xeron.Got.it.memorized
Summary: Cowritten with my GW friend, TeylaFan. There's a Christmas party on Atlantis, and John asks Teyla to go.


When he heard that there was going to be a Christmas party, the first thing going through his mind was that he could maybe ask Teyla to go with him. Though he didn't think she would say yes so easily.

He had been so nervous to ask her, even though it was just one simple question.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_John was standing in front of Teyla's __quarters. He couldn't walk away now, but he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door either.  
As he stood there debating, the door to Teyla's quarters opened, revealing a surprised Athosian staring back at him. _

"_John?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
_

"_Well.. Err ... I was just… I wanted to ask you something." He blurted out._

"_Yes?" She looked slightly amused by his inability to speak._

"_I... You may have heard that there's going to be a Christmas party?" He smiled nervously.  
_

"_Yes I do, although I am not quite sure as to what to expect." She said looking unsure._

"_Oh, it'll be fun." He nodded. "But err ... I was just wondering, if you would like to come to the party with me?" There. He said it. His gaze dropped to the floor, bracing himself for her possible rejection._

"_I would like that very much."__ He looked back up, surprised, Teyla giving him one of her smiles that light up a room._

_  
__"Really? Oh well, that's great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at say.. 8 o'clock?"_

_  
__''I will be ready." _

_  
__"Okay." He nodded more confident than he had been feeling so far. "Have a good night."  
_

"_Thank you John. Sleep well."_

_He __backtracked, and turned at the corner, grinning like an idiot._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It really hadn't been so hard to ask her out after all. As he thought back of that moment in time, he couldn't help but smile. He looked down at the dress in his hands, his smile promptly growing in size. He had seen it hanging in a store some time after his father's funeral, and he had seen a vision of Teyla in it. It would be _perfect _ for her. He just knew she would love it.

John gently knocked on the door and waited. He didn't need to wait long, as it opened almost instantaneously.

"John?" Teyla smiled surprised. "Is there something you need?"

"Hey Teyla. I hope I didn't wake you up. I just came to drop something off.'' He fumbled a little with his present.

"You did not. I awoke early." She assured. "What is that?" She pointed at the package with some barely contained curiosity.

"It's a dress." He said as he handed her the box. "I bought it a while back, and I thought maybe you would like to wear it to the party tonight." He looked at her wondering what was going on behind her eyes. Would she want to wear it, or would she politely decline.

"You bought me a dress?'' She looked slightly shocked. "That is very generous of you, but I cannot accept such a gift."

John was momentarily at a loss, fumbling some more. "Sure you can, I bought it especially for you. I'm not sure if the size is right but.."

"I am sure it is beautiful, John." She interrupted his waterfall of words. "Thank you very much. I was just unsure of what would be appropriate for a Christmas party.'' She reached up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He really hoped he wasn't blushing, too badly. "I'll see you tonight then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla started getting ready at 6, but soon she feared she should have started a lot earlier when she had about 30 minutes left, and still didn't know what to do with her hair.  
The dress had turned out to be a perfect fit. It was an absolutely gorgeous black dress, which went all the way down to her ankles. The front had a low cut, but not too deep. The dress was held in place by spaghetti straps which went over her shoulders.

She had been excited when he had asked her to come along with him to the party. It was a moment she had been waiting for. She had always seen him as a friend, but ever since that kiss she couldn't help but think that there could be more between them.  
She jumped at the sound of a knock on her door, and for a moment she panicked for she was not ready yet.

"Teyla?" She recognized Elizabeth's voice and relaxed. "Are you there?"

Teyla sighed relieved as she walked over to the door, and waved it open. Elizabeth smiled back at her, wearing a beautiful dark red dress. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful! Please come in." Teyla smiled, stepping aside.

Elizabeth nodded slightly, and stepped inside. "Thank you, Teyla. You look amazing yourself! Where did you find such a gorgeous dress?"

"It was a gift, from John." Teyla ducked her head a little as she blushed.

Elizabeth tried to hide her grin, but failed. "Oh really? How charming. So he finally asked you out, now did he?"

"Yes, he did." Teyla couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. They had discussed this a couple of nights ago, with a nice bottle of wine, and some chocolate as company. "But..." She continued. "What do I do with my hair?''

"I'll help you." Elizabeth smiled. "Come!" She patted the chair in Teyla's quarters, and waited for the Athosian to sit down. "I think you should wear it up." She pulled some hairclips out of her purse, and started working on Teyla's hair.

After some experimenting with her friend's hair, Elizabeth was finally done. She had put several hairpins in, leaving a few strands falling down Teyla's shoulders. It looked amazing. "So, what do you think?" She held the mirror up, and let Teyla admire her new doe. 

"It is beautiful!"

"I'm glad I could help." Elizabeth smiled. "Now I'm getting out of here, before John arrives. Have fun tonight!''

"I wish the same to you." They briefly hugged before she left. 

Teyla couldn't bring herself to sit down again, after Elizabeth left. She nervously paced her room, until a knock on her door startled her. She took a deep breath, briefly closed her eyes and then headed for the door and waved it open.

"John." She smiled, her eyes drawn to his face. He was wearing a black suit, the neck of his shirt unbuttoned. "You look very handsome."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had taken his time getting ready. He wanted to look his best for Teyla. He checked for last wrinkles in his suit as he made his way over to her quarters. He was anxious to see her, wanting so much to see her in the dress. He impatiently waited in front of her door, and smiled as it opened for him.

"John." She smiled, noticing how her eyes were drawn to his face. "You look very handsome." He loved her gorgeous smile, and enjoyed every second of it. He was utterly speechless at the sight of her, she looked _so_ beautiful. The dress fitted perfectly. Her hair tied back, leaving a few strands to fall down the side of her face. He wanted to kiss her so badly right now, but he wasn't sure she would let him. 

He was just standing there, in front of her door, looking at her with his sparkling green eyes. She guessed he liked the way she looked as well. She waited patiently for him to say something. 

After what seemed forever, he finally spoke up. "God Teyla, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, John." She ducked her head a little, blushing. He offered her his arm, and she happily took it. Together they walked towards the noise, coming from all the people who had already arrived.


End file.
